That time
by NynaeveIshizu
Summary: [SasuSaku] AU. They are total opposites,she hates him,he wants her. How will it turn out? You'd have to read to find out! Rated for language and things that will happen later
1. Chapter 1

That time

It was a quiet morning where the only things you could hear were birds chipping happily.

Yeah right!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SHOW THE SCHOOL TO SOME JACK-ASSED BRAT? " yep, that was our beloved pink-haired girl.

"Sakura! Don't talk like that in front of the guests!" her mother was absolutely furious. The so-called 'jack-assed brat' was standing in their house with his mother listening to everything they were saying. "That's it young lady! You are grounded and as your punishment you WILL show this boy around! Not only the school but the whole town! Got it? Good. Now have fun children " she said pushing her daughter and the boy out of the house.

The boy looked drop-dead gorgeous. He had raven hair, dark eyes and pale skin. And he had a fan club -.-;;; Not to mention he was a play-boy! He had more girlfriends in his life than Sakura could ever imagine and not only that but he ditched them after a week. She hated him! The pink-haired girl had met him before and she was disgusted. She had spotted the girl he was going to break up with- the poor thing even said she'll sleep with him if he stayed with her. Sakura couldn't stand the sight of him! As far as she was concerned he could drop dead and she wouldn't care.

"You know, most girls would have started jumping from joy for being so close to me." the boy stated.

"They don't know what a slimy bastard you really are, _Sasuke_! "Sakura said his name as though it was the dirtiest thing to have ever existed.

"True but in the end you'll fall for me. Just like all the other girls have and will. It's a promise," Sasuke said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"You wish! You are from the type of boys I despise most."

He just smirked and continued walking towards the school.

She showed him around the school and by the end of the tour he could go anywhere on his own without getting lost.

Next was the town.

Sakura showed him only basic places like a mall, a café and a DVD shop. It was getting dark so they decided to head to Sakura's home.

As they entered their moms greeted them and Sakura's mom invited Sasuke and his mom to stay for dinner.

During that time the two mothers happily chatted while Sakura and Sasuke were silently eating.

"Well I'll bring him tomorrow so you can finish your tour "

Sakura felt the urge to strangle the poor woman. Yet she just nodded and went back to her room.

The next day wasn't anything special. Some fan girls attacked Sasuke and he ended up with a girlfriend. Her name was Typhany and she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a very revealing outfit. She attached herself on Sasuke and they began making out.

As for Sakura, she just sat on a bench with a magazine in hand patiently waiting until the couple was done. After a while the boy came to Sakura and told her that his new girlfriend was going to show him the rest of the town. The pink-haired girl was more than happy to hear that and she headed home thinking that she finally got rid of the bastard but, alas, his mother came again. And since he already new the town well she just told him to go to Sakura's room until the two mothers were done talking.

And so he went up, knocked on the door and walked in not waiting for a response. BIG MISTAKE! Sakura had nothing but a towel on and threw the closest thing to her at him. Unfortunately that thing was her bra… And it landed on top of his head. Sasuke got it and tried to examine it but before he could even have a closer look Sakura already snatched it from his hands. She was redder than a tomato.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CASTRATE YOU!" And that time she threw a book at him. He dodged and got out of her room and leaned on the door remembering what he saw with a smirk on his face. And then…the door opened and he fell on the floor. Luckily Sakura was never a person to wear skirts or this would have been the end of the famous Uchiha Sasuke. They went inside her room again and he sat on her bed while she brushed her hair.

And they talked and talked AND TALKED…(A/N:I should stop shouldn't I -.-) Eventually she found out he wasn't so bad. He was actually sort of nice. And he found out she wasn't like most girls.

Two weeks later they were already best friends. But how long will their friendship last? School started after two days and so did their adventures together

An: So what do you thing so far Thank you for reading and please review I have most of the chapters written on paper but I'll only update if you tell me you want me to update - Ja ne

P.S: I do accept flames -


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again and thank you for your reviews and for all that added this story to their favorites and/or alerts - I'm very happy And I know I skipped the SasuSaku conversation but I will put a flashback of it in this chapter - But it's kind of strange…So when you read it I hope you won't be mad Oh, and as for the number of reviews – Even one review is enough for me to write another chapter I'm even working on the next chapter of my other Naruto story 'A night of fears' Though I wanted it to be a One-shot…Heh oh well…maybe next time And now I hope you enjoy the next chapter

'blah' – thoughts (Sakura's)

"blah" - dialogue

**_blah_** – Flashback

**Disclaimer** (forgot to do it in the first chapter -.-;;;) : I do not own Naruto! T.T

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up from a strange sound coming from her window. It sounded as if someone was throwing something at it.

'Wait a minute… O.O Someone is throwing stuff at my window! Grrrr whoever it might be he/she is going to pay!' Sakura angrily opened her window just as another object was tossed her way and hit her on the head

"Ouch! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA…?" then she recognized the figure standing in front of her house. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here!"

"I just came to see you. Is that a crime?" he said innocently.

"Do you know what time is it? It's two o'clock in the morning!" she let out a frustrated sigh "Don't move. I'll be right down" 'Yeah and I'll torture you to death for waking me up!'

The pink-haired girl put on her blue baggy jeans, black blouse, jacket and her black shoes. She thought for a moment before grabbing her wallet and backpack and jumping out the window. Even though it was dark and Sasuke was quite far, she could still see his horrified expression as she jumped. The girl smirked as she gracefully landed on her feet.

"S-s-s-sakura! O.O How did you do that? Do you realize you just jumped from the third floor? You almost gave me a heart attack!" The perplexed and stressed out Sasuke exclaimed.

"Aww! I never knew you cared so much" and Sakura burst out laughing.

She didn't notice that Sasuke was nearing her. When she finally stopped laughing he was already too close for comfort. Before she could react he pressed his lips on hers. He licked at her bottom lip to gain entry but when she didn't he simply stepped on her foot and she gave a soft gasp. Taking this opportunity he slipped his tongue in her mouth and began exploring. 'Whaaaa… He is…kissing me? Oh, shit!' It seemed to her that Sasuke already lost himself in the passionate kiss 'Well lets bring him to reality! HELL YEAH!'

"OUCH! Why did you do that for! You bit my tongue!" The raven-haired boy asked while holding his mouth as if it would help cease the pain. But yet…he was quite amused. Sakura on the other hand…

"You freaking bastard! What gives you the right to come here so early in the morning and kiss me as though you're my boyfriend?" She practically shouted. 'I hate him right? Then why am I feeling so good!'

"Well I am a boy and I am your friend so technically…"

"Oh, shut up smart-ass! Why did you come anyway?"

"No reason…Just wanted to see you" and he gave her a flirtatious smirk.

"No reason? You woke me up at this hour for ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING REASON AT ALL? THAT'S IT! YOU JACK-ASS BETTER RUN 'CAUSE ONCE I CATCH YOU I'LL DESTROY YOU!" she got a chainsaw and started chasing after the retreating playboy.

--------------------------**Later that day**-------------------------

The two teens walked through the park. 'Mou! I thought he would quit once we become friends! Tch…When I first met him I thought he was an even bigger jerk…I was wrong but he still remains a jerk! More or less…'

Flashback

_**Sasuke was looking through her room as though he had never seen one before**_

"_**Just don't touch anything jack-ass! I don't want you desecrating my stuff!" Sakura said in a hard tone**_

"_**Hey! You don't need to be so harsh! I'm not as bad as you think"**_

"_**Yeah right! And I'm Cinderella." The girl said sarcastically. **_

_**He smirked**_

"_**I don't know about that, but you could certainly pass as the sleeping beauty…You just need to shut your eyes…and mouth for that matter" he winked at her and smiled as she blushed.**_

"_**Jerk" she said but this time she was smiling too.**_

End of flashback

"Sakura? You alright?" Sasuke asked with concerned voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I was just…"

"Spacing out?"

"Yep ;;;;;"

Just then they heard a strange sound and saw a cloud of smoke in the distance. And it was coming their way.

"Seems like your fangirls spotted you" she grinned evilly "Well see ya tomorrow. If you are still in one piece…"

"Very funny. If you want my attention too you could have just said so…"

"Ha! In your dreams!" and she walked away but not before she heard him muttering to himself sadly

"In my dreams indeed."

----------------------------------**School Time**----------------------------------

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

WHAM!

"HARUNO SAKURA! GET UP THIS INSTANT! And stop crashing your alarm clocks! They don't grow on trees you know"

"Yes mother," said Sakura.

She checked herself out in the mirror. Ah shi was such a mess! Her pink hair looked as though it hadn't been brushed for weeks… All in all she needed a shower – fast!

(Skipping a bit)

Dressed and ready for the first day of school Sakura went inside the kitchen to get some breakfast. She wore black baggy jeans and a dark blue blouse that showed off her curves.

"Sweetie, you better hurry! You'll be late"

"Yeah I know…Bye mom, bye Shadow" she patted the cat and kissed her mom on the cheek.

She went out and bumped into Sasuke (who was just about to knock at the door).He caught her before she fell on the floor but didn't let her go. They stared at each other until he tried to steal a kiss…again…Sakura snapped out of her daze and punched him before he could get any closer. He fell on the ground but he pulled the girl with him and she fell right on top of him. Sasuke smirked and Sakura's face was now red. She jumped off him as quickly as possible and kicked him.

"PERVERT! Don't do that again understand!" she was officially pissed off. He got up too and was once again too close to her

"Feh. You can't deny that you liked it my dear cherry blossom" he said while nuzzling her neck. Sakura blushed again changing at least ten shades of red and then she punched him again. This time he didn't fall and he held his hands in sign that he surrenders.

"Sigh… Sakura we should get going or we will be late"

"Huh?" she looked at her wristwatch and panicked "AAAAAAAH! WE HAVE TEN MINUTES! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? WE'LL BE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" she started running around in circles (You know…anime style…errr…. nevermind ;;; )

Sasuke sweatdropped, grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and pointed to something. There, in front of her house stood a motorcycle. Sasuke handed her a helmet and got on the vehicle. When he realized she didn't follow he looked at her

"Hop on Sakura. Or perhaps you prefer to be late on your first day?" The pink-haired hesitated but then she got on as well and hugged him tightly

"I'm warning you: if something happens to me I'll drag you to hell with me"

"Oh, but you wouldn't need to drag me. I'd come with you willingly." He smirked again and drove away with a blushing Sakura clinging to him like she really was going to die if she let him go.

(Skipping again)

When they arrived Sasuke's fan club and his newest girlfriend, which he was intending to ditch today, surrounded them.

Sakura shook her head in disapproval; she still couldn't understand him! 'Cheesh! The poor girl…what's her name again? Stephanie? Nope that was last week…err Sandy? Nope that his second week girlfriend…hmmm...OH! I remembered! Sandra! Anyway she is head over hills for him and yet he is still planning to ditch her'

She looked at the two again and sweatdropped when she saw Sandra running away crying… seems like he was free for the next brainless fan girl. Strangely enough he just smiled at his fan club, grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her out of the crowd.

They got their schedules and found out they were the same! Sasuke looked as though he was going to start jumping from joy any minute now. Sakura on the other hand wanted nothing more than to murder the raven-haired heartthrob. 'This is going to be a long year' Sakura thought as she headed towards her first class with Sasuke following her.

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it and please review And once again flames are accepted Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

I'm **REALLY** sorry it took me so long to update! I did try to post the chapter earlier but my sister deleted the chapter by mistake -.- And I write to Goddamn slow T.T Stupid sister… Doesn't know the difference between my personal folder and hers . sigh I'm sorry :

Dear reviewers :

**daydreamer53221** Thank you

**Uchiha Sakura blossoms **Hehheh . Thanks!- I hope you like this chapter too -

**edakumi-sama **thank you - Yep, he sure is - cough and there's more to come hint hint

**Kurenai Chinoumi **Thanks - Of course she liked the kiss - She just doesn't know it yet .

**SasuSaku453** Thank you -

**lexy499** Thank you .

**Asia **Thanks -

**Minamoto Izumi **- Yep Sasuke rocks, cold-hearted or not - But I personally prefer him as a playboy - I don't know why…-;;;

**SaB** **cHan **- Thank you - And as I said before I really like Sasuke… But I like Sakura hitting him, more - And don't worry I'm not offended in any way - Yeah well I have to correct the first chapter a bit… I agree it's confusing but I hope it won't be in the end… - I'm not angry really hugs

**Cloutian **Thanks -

**Magical Mystic Path Ways **updates -

**dark-raven-avenger **Thanks - And well Sasuke… well he sort of is… But at the same time he isn't … errr well you'll see what I mean soon

**kellyvan5543** Thank you -

**qtkag **Thanks -

And now on with the story

'Blah' – thoughts (Sakura's)

"Blah" - dialogue

**_Blah_** – Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto T.T

Age:

Joe (OC), Momoko (OC), Mitoku (OC) - 16

Hinata, Naruto, Tsumini (OC), Sakura and Sasuke – 17

Neji, Gaara, Lee, Tenten and Mitsuki (OC) – 18

Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma – 26 (I couldn't resist -;;;)

Chapter 3

--------------------------------------**Geography** --------------------------------------

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes came inside the classroom. She was wearing a purple mini-skirt, a dark blue blouse and black knee-high boots.

"Hello class! I am your new geography teacher and my name is Yamanaka Ino. Unfortunately the old teacher, Mr.Beckings, died due to an overdose…cough Oh, well, never mind… I was told that there should be a new student here. Where is he? "

Sasuke slowly raised his hand with an irritated look on his face. The teacher observed him for a long time and then she sighed. After the others introduced themselves Yamanaka-sensei said

"Okay … Sasuke you can sit next to… ah, that girl in the corner." The Uchiha looked at the direction of the teachers' finger and spotted the girl; she had long black hair and gray eyes…she was cute…and she was drooling at him -.- .

"Hello! I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?" He spoke in a seductive tone.

"Hi! I'm Uzuno Tsumini. Pleased to meet you" She said with a smile.

In the other corner of the classroom right next to the window sat Sakura. She was in a deep conversation with her old seatmate Hyuuga Hinata. She looked at Sasuke only once and she already knew she made a big mistake – there, in the corner, he was making out with his seatmate.

'Some people never change.' Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata shot her a worried look.

"Eh? Oh, yeas, I'm fine Hinata-chan. Sorry I was just spacing out ;;;"

"Oh, ok… So how was your summer?"

And Sakura started telling Hinata everything that had happened. Just when she was about to tell her how she had to show Sasuke around, the teacher hit both of them on the head with the showing stick (errr ya know…the thing they use to point at countries and stuff… I don't know how it's called so lets just pretend -;;;)

"You two! Be quiet!"

"Yes sensei!" They both said simultaneously

After that it was soooooo boring that Hinata fell asleep and Sakura stared out the window.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

--------------------------------------**Break** --------------------------------------

"YES! Thank you God! We're saved!" Sakura shouted with her hands in the air

"It wasn't that bad…" Said a familiar voice behind her

"Yeah, for you…If I spent the whole class making out with someone I'd be saying the same right now" Sakura stated with an irritated look.

"Oh, that reminds me; Sakura meet my new girlfriend"

"Hello! I'm Uzuno Tsumini."

"Haruno Sakura. And this is Hyuuga Hinata"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he-l-l-l-l-l-l-lo" The girl stuttered

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hinata. She had white eyes and navy blue hair. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket over it and she wore blue jeans.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's just a bit shy…She'll stop stuttering after a while" Sakura said and smiled warmly at the girl next to her and said

"Well let's go. Naruto is probably eager to see you -"

Hinata blushed at the mentioning of the blond-haired loudmouth, but she nodded and both of them headed for their history class, leaving Sasuke with his new-found girlfriend.

--------------------------------------**History** --------------------------------------

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Before the girl could register what was happening a blond boy with blue eyes glomped her. "I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" He said as he continued hugging her.

"N-naruto-kun" she stuttered with a VERY red face.

"Oy! Naruto! Where is my hello?" Sakura mock-pouted and then giggled.

"Ah, Sakura-chan hi! Sorry it's just that…"

"Don't worry Naruto" Sakura winked and went to her old seat. After a while she saw Sasuke heading her way and sitting next to her.

"Eh? Sasuke? Your girlfriend id in this class too" she said while pointing at the front row of desks and right at a certain black-haired girl.

"We broke up a moment ago"

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You just met her! You made out with her! And now you ditch her? It hasn't even been a week!"

"We both agreed that it wasn't anything special. Besides I can't take my mind off you." He said and flashed her a flirtatious smile and winked at her.

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted with a flushed face and hit him on the head.

BONK!

He had just hit his head on the desk.

"Ouch!" Sasuke growled but then he smirked "You are so rebellious! I think I love you even more "

The pink-haired girl was about to hit him again but the teacher entered and she was forced to sit and calm down.

"Well class as you know my name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm your history teacher."

A silver-haired male with black eyes said as he entered the room. He then started writing something on the blackboard and ten minutes later he sat down and pulled out an orange book. "Your lesson is on the board. Copy it and then do whatever you want, I don't care"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked

"What kind of teacher is THAT?"

"Kakashi-sensei…Very often he is late except for the first day. He's always reading that book of his… Like many girls I think he is very attractive but unfortunately he's a pervert. It's such a pity… He looks sooooo good" she sighed dramatically and looked at Sasuke who was by now shaking with rage. "Eh? Sasuke? Are you okay? Sasu-" she was interrupted by his lips on hers. Her mouth was slightly open so he slipped his tongue in it.

WHAM!

Sakura hit him with her backpack.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT!"

"As much as I love lovers' quarrels, this is not the time nor the place." Stated their teacher not even glancing at the couple. "I'm going to have to put both of you in detention. From today till the end of the year you'll come here after classes."

"This is all your fault!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she sat down.

"Aww come on! You know you want me! Why do you deny it?" he said and tried getting closer when…

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"JERK!"

Sakura hit him with her textbook, quickly jumped from her seat and ran out of the classroom as fast as possible.

Back inside the classroom Sasuke sighed dreamily and then walked over to Kakashi.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile "I owe you one"

"Anything for my beloved cousin" He winked and walked out of the classroom.

"You are mine Haruno Sakura! Like it or not you will not belong to anyone other than me," Sasuke muttered with his trademark smirk.

To be continued… 

I'm evil -

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Review please and tell me what you think please - I accept criticism! That way I can improve my writing skills -

Thanks for reading! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Ja ne !


	4. Chapter 4

**----------------------------Math----------------------**

"We've been waiting for fifteen minutes! Where is the teacher!"Sakura screamed in frustration.

"I don't care"Sasuke said, leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed.

This irritated Sakura even more and then a scheme formed in her head. She grinned evilly and pushed Sasuke off his chair. Now he had his eyes wide open and was staring at her from the floor. She put on an innocent expression as if she said 'It wasn't me'… He had only one thing on his mind: **REVENGE!** He pounced on the girl and made her fall with him on top of her. They got up and the pink-haired girl threw her backpack at him but he ducked and it hit none other than the Math teacher. He looked at her and said in a lazy tone

"cough Yes, I'm happy to see you too" Sakura blushed

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-sensei!"

"Too troublesome to punish you…" The teacher sighed and went to his desk. "I'm sorry I'm late class but it was too troublesome to get out of the teachers' room… as many of you know I'm your Math's teacher Nara Shikamaru." He sighed again, lazily put his feet on the desk, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I find it too troublesome to teach so Sakura, please come to the front; you know the drill" then he muttered to himself "I wish I had a Sakura in every class…siiiiiiigh Now I can only rest in this class…Oh well. It's my own fault that I became a teacher. I know I shouldn't have listened to what my troublesome mother said!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and whispered so only he could hear.

"He's always like this…for him EVERYTHING is troublesome… He is so lazy that he makes me teach the lesson and gives me an 'A' after each one...That way when exams come, I'm excused. But I much rather prefer half of his salary…Ah well…we can't always get what we want"

'On the bright side- I can look and drool over her without getting hit. Yey!' Sasuke thought

He sat back up on his chair and stared at Sakura as she wrote 5 problems on the board and started explaining how to solve them.

"Ok, now who wants to try?" Dead silence. "I'll have the teacher to give you an 'A'" Everyone's hands rose up. Shikamaru opened one eye and said while pointing

"The boy with black hair and chicken haircut! Come and solve the problems Sakura wrote"

Sasuke glared at the lazy bastard and then at Sakura who was laughing her butt off. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Careful, cherry blossom. I find you much more attractive when you laugh so you better control yourself." He smirked when the pink-haired girl next to him stiffened.

"Pervert!" She said and slapped him right in front of the whole class. They all had their eyes like this: O.O

"sigh " He rubbed the red spot with content and continued solving the problems.

**----------------------------Lunch------------------------------**

As class ended a very angry pink-haired girl and the raven-haired boy, who now had two red handprints on each cheek, walked out. By the end of the lesson Sasuke tried groping, kissing and even licking her! Yet she still dragged him to a very big lunch table and sat down with him following.

"Ya know what? You should become a teacher. When it comes to beating the students you won't have a problem." Sasuke said and chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha. Say that again and I'll make sure to brake that already empty skull of yours."

"Ah, there's no need to get that violent **_my_** pretty Cherry Blossom"

SPLAT!

Sakura threw her pie at him and that caught him by surprise.

Stare

…

…

…

…

…

SPLAT!

BAM!

SPLAT!

Sasuke threw HIS pie at her, which resulted at her hitting him on the head with her tray and spilling soup on his head. And then, of course, someone shouted

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The cafeteria became a battlefield filled with flying pies and other kinds of food. Everyone fought for their lives! (well okay…just their clothes but that's close)

A few more moments later the beautiful female teacher from their Geography lesson stood up and shouted:

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU BEFORE I PUT YOU IN DETENTION!"

…

Staring

…

All the food was thrown her way and the poor Yamanaka Ino was saved by Kakashi and Shikamaru, right before it hit her. The three of them stayed on the floor, deciding it would be safer. And since Ino was standing right in front of Gai and was now gone, every single one of the food peaces hit the gym teacher.

"OH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOUR YOUTHFUL SELVES TO DESERVE SUCH TREATMENT?"

A boy looking like the exact replica of the teacher ran up to him and asked with concern in his voice:

"GAI-SENSEI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?"

"LEE! I'M FINE NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE MY BELOVED STUDENT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE", fake sunset appears behind them and anime tears start flowing down their cheeks.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"L…", every single pie left was now thrown at both of them followed by two chairs that hit them and both the teacher and the student fell unconscious.

"…"

"Ano…Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are all the teachers in here crazy?"

"Yep!" the girl answered with a grin.

"Ah, Sakura, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are pretty normal", came an unknown to Sasuke voice. The raven-haired boy turned to see who said that and saw a red-hared boy with green eyes, wearing a red shirt and black baggy jeans.

"GAARA!" Sakura squealed in delight and threw her arms around the boy's neck.

"Che…Yeah normal…if you call throwing chalk at students normal", said a girls voice.

"Or appearing out of nowhere and saying to everyone that the world is going to end if we don't follow what she says…" said another male voice. It was soft yet everyone heard it.

"Ah! Momoko! Joe! Long time no see." Sakura said happily. "Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke this is Gaara" she pointed to the boy she was currently STILL hugging, "Mitsuki" pointing at a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing all baby blue…including her boots. She waved with a smile, "And this is Joe, Mitsukis' brother" she pointed to a boy with long messy white hair and dark brown eyes. He just nodded.

"Gaara and Mitsuki are in the same classes and are one year older then us and Joe is one year younger then us" then she looked at the three and asked "Hey, where are the others?"

"They said they'd be late." Gaara informed with an emotionless tone and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

This made Sasuke extremely mad and he felt his blood boiling. He successfully pulled Sakura out of the other boy's embrace, wrapped his arms around her possessively and glared at Gaara sorry that looks couldn't kill.

Gaara returned the glare and if it weren't for Sakura they would've started a fight right now.

"Whaaaa…? Hey, you two! Stop it right now! And Sasuke, let me go if you don't want to lie in a hospital for the rest of the month!"

Sasuke just shook his head and tightened his grip around her waist.

"If you touch her again, I'll make you regret it! Got that Red-Hair? She is mine! **_MINE_**" Sasuke growled out not even glancing at Sakura.

The girl was red…either from embarrassment or anger but in both cases she didn't say a word. She just glanced at the fuming teen that was holding her. 'Eeeh? I'm soooo NOT his! Although it was pretty cute and sweet of him to say that. WHAAA? NO WAY! I can't think like that! He is the biggest playboy in town! Is it possible that I'm…? NO! NO! NEVER! THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! NEVER! YA HEAR?'

"gasp Sakura! You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!" Three more girls and a boy appeared.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Sakura shouted turning redder and trying to escape Sasuke's hold but alas, she couldn't.

One of the girls had brown hair tied in two buns and she had brown eyes.

"Yeah, right…" she said "I'm Tenten by the way! And these are Momoko and Mitoku. As you can see they're twins." The girls waved. They both had short black hair and blue eyes and if it weren't for the clothes you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them.

"Oh, and this is Hyuuga Neji!"

"Hyuuga?"

"Oh, I take it you know Hinata. Well he's her cousin."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Hinata, where is she? Both Naruto and her are in your Math class" Neji suddenly asked.

"O-o-o-oh…well…you see…they haven't seen each other for so long and…well…they said they…errrrr… needed some time alone…" Sakura stuttered almost like Hinata.

Neji started going another direction and was looking like he was going to murder someone so Tenten glomped him and his face turned bright red and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Anyway! How was your summer Sakura?"

"It could've been better but it was still good. How 'bout you? I'm still a bit sad that mom didn't allow me to go to the villa with you… "

"We were sad too. But all in all it was still great! I mean come on! A villa at the seaside! Imagine! But still it would've been a lot more fun if you came."

Sakura smiled and then…

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

----------------------------------To be continued-----------------------------------

Feh heh heh .

Thank you all for reviewing

All of you that reviewed made me so happy! does a happy dance and starts hugging everyone

I love writing about a possessive Sasuke (hint hint)

And yes I have to correct the errors… Although I really could use some help  English is not my native language so I probably have a lot of annoying grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm really sorry! I shall work hard and correct the errors! It's a promise!

And now thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

My lovely reviewers- I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! And the readers too hugs and kisses and then runs away 'cause a keyboard was thrown her way Ehehehehe 

Well I updated - You aren't mad at me that it took so long are ya -;; Gets hit by many heavy objects Errr… Sooo… here's the chapter - Oh oops look at the time, gotta go runs off

Chapter 5 

Sakura was still kind of shocked about what happened three days ago

"_**She is mine! MINE!"**_

The pink-haired girl couldn't explain why but after he had said those words she had felt her heart skipping a beat. Yet, she still denied any kind of affection toward Sasuke.

Especially after what she saw yesterday:

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sakura was heading to Kakashi-sensei's office when she heard voices coming from one corner of the big school hall. And one of the voices was familiar; too familiar. After a battle with her inner self in which a chibi Sakura in white fought a chibi Sakura in black and a sign on her forehead reading 'Inner'. In the end the black chibi Sakura was on top of the white one who had X-marks for eyes and was totally defeated.**_

_**And so Sakura headed to the place the voices were coming from, careful not to be seen. **_

_**After a bit more walking she saw two figures too close to each other to be just talking. Sakura hid behind a wall and watched carefully. Soon she was able to recognize one of the figures and her heart sank.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun! I want to have some fun!" the girl getting closer to him.**_

"_**Define the word 'fun' and I may consider it… if it's worth it that is." Sasuke said most probably smirking right now.**_

"_**Ah, dear, beloved Sasuke-kun! You know very well what I mean. That's why you haven't pulled away yet. Besides you don't have a girlfriend so it's alright isn't it"**_

_**She closed the distance between them and locked their lips together in a heated kiss. A kiss, which Sasuke willingly returned.**_

'**_Why am I feeling like this? I hated him at the beginning. Even when we became something like friends I still hated him a little. But that time…Why did he even say that is he intended on continuing doing that?' Sakura felt something wet on her cheek but dismissed it hoping it was sweat. 'He'll never change. I never hoped he will'_**

_**But then why did she feel so…betrayed? **_

_**Sakura realized that they were heading straight at her direction and panicked. She did the only thing that came to her mind in that moment; she ran. And she heard Sasuke's voice shout**_

"_**SAKURA!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She had run to the only person that could make her feel better: Gaara. She considered him to be her best friend although they went on several dates together. In the end she had told him that she really loved him, but not the way he wanted her to. She loved him as she would a brother. When she had a problem she went to him and he helped her. Now was one of those times. She was in his house, on his bed with him hugging and rocking her gently from side to side trying to calm her down. On the outside the red-haired teen appeared to be a cold-hearted and scary person but with her he became gentle, warm, and caring. And he really hated seeing her hurt.

"Didn't you say that you hated that Uchiha brat? Stop being so miserable! Come on! Get up. We're going out!" he grabbed his and her jackets and headed towards the door but he suddenly stopped and threw a comb at her and said "But first you need to fix that hair of yours. We don't want people to get the wrong idea" he smiled warmly at her and then went out.

Sakura followed soon after and they went to the park. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the café both of them enjoyed visiting. They stayed there for half an hour talking cheerfully about random things. After that they went to the cinema, and Gaara even agreed to go window-shopping.

In the end Sakura felt a lot better and Gaara…well Gaara felt sick from all the clothes and shoes and underwear he had to see but when Sakura offered him to stay at her place so she could take care of him he just dismissed her and said he needed some sleep.

"Ok, Gaara, see you tomorrow! And thanks for making me feel better!" She kissed him on the cheek and went inside her house, not aware of the onyx eyes that were watching from the house next to hers.

---

Sasuke looked at the couple with a mix of jealousy, regret and pain clearly seen in his eyes.

"Damn it! I really screwed up this time didn't I" he muttered, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" his fist collided with the wall several times leaving a dent.

The next day Sasuke tried speaking with Sakura about what had happened but she just told him that his personal life is none of her concern. And then she ignored him! His heart just simply shattered. He didn't know what to do to make her forgive him and it drove him near madness. He just couldn't bear her not being near him. And he couldn't bare the fact that that Gaara- freak was with her almost all the time. Every time he saw them together he just let jealousy and anger consume him and ended fighting with the red-haired boy. There was only one person who could help him now. And that person was…

"Kakashi! I really need your help again." His teacher/cousin just smiled in response and urged him to continue. After Sasuke was done telling the story Kakashi 'tsk'-ed.

"You're in a very tough situation." He grinned "And I know just how to fix it. Now listen carefully. You'll…" whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper "Got it?"

"Yeah! Thanks Kakashi!" the boy smiled, waved at the silver-haired male and exited.

---

Once again Sakura headed to Kakashi's office. 'This is getting annoying! Why did he have to punish us for the whole year? T.T '

She entered and saw Sasuke already sitting on a chair, with his shirt slightly opened revealing his pale chest.

"Ah, Sakura! Hello again" Kakashi greeted her cheerfully. "I have a job for you two" he pointed to several boxes next to his desk and then said, "You'll have to drop those in the janitor's closet, k?" they both nodded. "Good. Sakura here are the keys. Now off you go!"

They took the boxes and headed to their 'goal'. Once they reached it, Sakura opened the door and went inside to put the boxes in. Sasuke came in too and closed the door behind him.

"Noooo! Sasuke! The key! It was on the door outside! Now we're locked in!" she started to panic and hit the door and scream for help. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, there's no use! Everyone probably went home by now. Just deal with it."

"How can you be so calm? WE ARE LOCKED INSIDE THE JANITORS CLOSET DAMN IT!"

"I realized that the first time you screamed it." The boy stated and trapped her between the door and him. "Anyway, we need to talk."

"Sasuke quit it already! It's your life! I don't care!"

"That's the point, Sakura! I know you saw that girl and me! And after that time you've been either constantly ignoring me or saying that you don't care! And that's hurting me! Look. That kiss meant nothing to me, you hear! Absolutely nothing! And neither does the girl! But this one means a lot more to me than you can even imagine" And he kissed her. Her eyes were wide and she tried to escape but he didn't let her. They parted because of lack of air but then he kissed her again. This time he managed to slip his tongue in her mouth long enough to taste her and then he pulled back right before she bit it. Sasuke chuckled a little and then he bit her neck leaving a mark that could be spotted a little too easily.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you thinking? Why did you bite me?"

"You know very well why! You're mine! I'm only letting them know… And that Gaara person… I don't like him! If he touches you again I'll kill him" he hugged her close to him and added with a glint of jealousy "What is he to you anyway? Mark my words: I'm not giving you up! Not now, not ever! You hear?"

"Sasuke…" she looked into his onyx orbs and then she said softly "Sasuke, Gaara is my best friend…something like a brother, k?" then she realized something and became angry "Hey! What are you so possessive about? I'm not your girlfriend! Release me!" Then she kicked him at the spot where cough the sun doesn't shine cough, cough

Sasuke fell on his knees from the pain and started shaking. On closer inspection she found out that he was laughing.

"Stop that! We're still locked in you jerk!"

"No… we're…not," he said with a bit difficulty. Then he got up and pulled something out of his pocket. It turned out it's the key.

"You…YOU HAD THE KEY ALL ALONG? UCHIHA SASUKE! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EXPERIENCE PAIN! " She said in a very scary tone and had anime fire in the background.

Sasuke just chuckled and ran outside with an angry Sakura running after him. He was glad there weren't any sharp objects she could use. They ran past Kakashi and Sasuke threw him the key without even slowing down.

After that day everything went back to normal.

To be continued . 

Kakashi: Well since the writer ran away… NynaeveIshizu does not own naruto!

She thanks you for your time Please review

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again and Thanks for reviewing

Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

_**And that Gaara person… I don't like him! If he touches you again I'll kill him!**_

End of flashback 

'Hmmm…' Sakura stared at the night sky thinking of that day again. 'It was kind of cute…He can be nice sometimes, too…' Then she hit her head with the heaviest textbook she had near her. 'What the…? This is just not me! But still…so Sasuke is jealous hm?' An evil grin appeared on her pretty face as a scheme formed in her mind 'Let's see how much he can really take'

---------------------School-------------------

Sakura opened the front door and as always Sasuke was standing outside waiting for her.

"Morning Sakura!" He greeted with his trademark smirk and leaned in to steal yet another kiss. And as usual received a smack in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"Heheheh… Sorry! I couldn't resist." He smirked again and started running "Come on! If you don't hurry up you're going to be late"

"Mou!" she looked down at her wristwatch "EEEH? Wait for me you jerk!" And she ran after him.

---

As they entered the school, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes approached them. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were stuck on Sakura.

"Haruno-san! It's a pleasure to meet you again after such a long period." He took her hand and kissed it; after that he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "You are still as beautiful as always! I have traveled a lot yet I never met a girl that can match your beauty!" his smile got wider and he held her close to him.

"Sai" was all Sakura could say. She had a deep blush on her face and couldn't think straight. That is until two strong possessive hands took hold of her and pulled her away from the muscular chest she had been pressed in just seconds ago. Sasuke glared at the boy opposite him and said through clenched teeth

"You! Stay away from her!"

"Why? Haruno-san? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Good! Then he wouldn't mind me taking you away" he took her by the wrist and tried pulling her away from Sasuke but the latter had grabbed her other wrist and now they were both pulling in different directions. They acted like dogs fighting for a toy…and sadly poor Sakura was the toy. After a bit more pulling she screamed.

"BOTH OF YOU LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, EH? KILL ME?" they both let go and shook their heads looking at the ground in shame. "Stop acting like kids!" and with that she stomped away.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke shouted running after her

"Haruno-san!" Sai reached the other two teens "I am truly sorry for treating you like that! I only wanted to ask you a question in private but seeing that I probably wont be able to" at that he glared at Sasuke "I'll ask you in front of _him_… Will you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?" Sakura stared at Sai then at the boy next to her. His expression was that of complete anger…Sakura sighed then grinned and looked as Sai

"Sure! I would love to, Sai!" she said with a cheerful voice

"Really! Then I'll come pick you up around…seven?"

"Ok! Bye Sai!"

"Goodbye, Haruno-san"

Sakura turned around and crashed into Sasuke's muscular chest.

"_Sakura_…" she looked into his onyx orbs and what she saw shocked her; he now had red eyes and a really hurt yet angry look. "_Why are you doing this to me, Sakura?_ " Without waiting for an answer he walked inside the school building. The pink-haired girl just stood there in total amazement as the image of his hurt _red_ eyes repeated itself over and over again.

"What have I done?" she muttered under her breath as guilt replaced the want to make him jealous. "Stupid! I'm so stupid!" the girl said and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out his name.

-------------------

Ding Dong

"Ah! You must be Sai. Sakura will be here in a minute," said Sakura's mom. "Oh, do come in! I'll go call her"

Five minutes later Sakura walked in the room, dressed in a pretty red silk dress that reached her ankles. Sai just stared.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sa-ku-ra" He stuttered still looking at her in awe. "You…you look great!"

"Thanks Sai! But I should let you know: this is a one-time thing. I'm only doing it because we haven't seen each other in a while, k?"

"HAI! I know"

Just as they opened the door a tall dark figure pounced on Sai and started beating him. (wonder who that might be ;) )

"Gaaaah! Hey! Get off me! Stop! OW!" Sai screamed.

Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"SASUKE!" she tried pulling him away bit he didn't budge.

"You stay away from her!" The raven-haired boy with now red eyes growled out while trying to suffocate his victim. Sakura sighed and asked her mother for help. They finally managed to get Sasuke away from Sai before he killed him.

"I'm so sorry Sai! It seems that I won't be able to go out with you tonight" Sakura said apologetically

"Or any other night unless you want to end up in a hospital, _Sai_" Sasuke snapped.

Poor Sai just looked at him with fear and ran out of the house terrified.

"Sasuke! Look at what you've done! He just came back! I haven't seen him in years and you just suddenly appear out of nowhere and start beating him? Gah! You are impossible! How dare you!"

SLAP

Sasuke was now on the floor holding his cheek but not with his usually playful expression but with a hurt one staining his handsome face.

"And why did you even agree on going out with him?" his voice reflected the look on his face. Sakura stared at him for a while…

"(sigh) I guess it can't be helped… Oh, well…I didn't like him anyway" she said with a slight smile on her face and helped Sasuke up. "I should be thanking you…but if you do something like that next time I'll make sure _you_ end up in a hospital"

"Heh…believe me- there won't be a next time" the raven-haired teen said with a smirk. "Well, goodnight! See you tomorrow" As expected he tried stealing a kiss (AGAIN!) but failed and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Err…night! See ya." She pushed him outside, gave him a slight kiss on the nose and slammed the door in his face and he was left there staring perplexed at the door.

"(sigh) Maybe I should ask her another time…" he muttered under his breath and left.

To be continued 

Sooo what do you think? Thanks for the reviews again! Oh and just to tell you the next chapter will probably be the last one… I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure yet… Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm almost done with it ;)  
Thank you for your time! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been almost five weeks since the accident with Sai. Sakura and Sasuke were on good terms once again but both of them had a lot of homework to do. Sakura sat on her bed and was glad that today was Saturday and they didn't have school. Still she was a bit anxious. Why? Well she didn't really know how that happened, really she didn't. All she knew was that she had agreed with Sasuke to go to his house and to do their homework together.

Flashback 

_**Friday.**_

_**Sakura just finished the assignment Kakashi gave her and was about to go home when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and was met by two onyx orbs filled with determination, lust and…was that fear? She didn't know. **_

"_**Sasuke! What is it? You feeling alright?" she asked and then cursed herself because of her concerned tone. **_

"_**Eh? Yeah, I'm fine but can I ask you something?" his voice trembled a bit and Sakura lifted a brow.**_

"_**You already are…"**_

"_**Sakuraaaaa"**_

"_**Ok, ok, ask. I'm all ears "**_

"_**Can you come over to my house tomorrow to do our homework together? There are some math problems I really don't understand and I know you have difficulty in our English classes. So what do you say? I help you with English and you help me with Math?" he smirked and lifted an eyebrow questionably (errr…hope there's a word like that O.o), waiting for her answer.**_

"_**Ara? O.O Eh…um…well okay… What time?" She stuttered.**_

"_**I'll pick you up at 10 a.m, k?"**_

"_**Ok, but I can go there myself you know! You live next door remember"**_

"_**Yeah, but I'll still pick you up :P! Oh, and Sakura?"**_

"Hm?" 

_**Sasuke came closer and kissed her on the cheek O.O '**Now that's a first.**' After that she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered seductively, "Thanks"**_

_**And then he left her standing there in the middle of the school hall staring with utter shock at his retrieving figure. She touched her cheek then her ear. 'What the hell is that feeling! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! Do I?'**_

_**End of flashback**_

She looked over at the clock: Ok it's eight now. She had plenty of time to get ready. Not that she cared how she looked when she was with him. She didn't! She certainly didn't. She just felt like it today. Yep. That was the reason… 'Baaah! Stupid annoying perverted male!' her mind screamed. He was driving her insane! True that she was kind of attached to him…but still…

Sakura stomped angrily inside the bathroom.

-------------------------One hour later--------------------------- 

She exited the bathroom, dripping wet yet very happy that she was clean. Then she went to the closet and started searching for proper clothes to wear. In the end almost all her clothes were on her bed but at least she was dressed and ready to go.

There were only ten more minutes until Sasuke came. Sakura glanced at the mirror and fixed her hair a little. She took an over-all look and was quite pleased with her reflection. She wore a black 'V'-shaped blouse that showed her navel, and black baggy jeans.

She checked her backpack to see if she took everything with her. After she was sure everything was in place she stopped for a moment to think. 'Should I…? Why do I need to take that? Yeas but still…Maybe I should…' After a little battle with herself she put on some lip-gloss and then put the little bottle (well it is a bottle isn't it? Anyway who cares .) in her backpack as well and headed downstairs.

"Ah, Sakura darling, you look very nice."

"Thanks mom."

The bell rang and Sakura said bye to her mother, put on her black jacket and exited the house.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke greeted her and before she could say even one word he hugged her and then picked her up bridal style.

"O.O Sasuke! What are you doing! Put me down! Put me down right now! Sasukeeeee!"

He of course didn't pay any attention to her protests and entered his own house. It was a bit too quiet for Sakura's liking. "Ano, Sasuke? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they left for America with my brother, on a business trip. " Was all he said and then changed the topic, "Anyway, what do you want to drink? Water? Tea? Juice? Coffee? "

"Some coffee would be nice, thanks."

"No problem. Wait here and feel yourself at home." He left the room with a bright smile on his face.

'Something isn't right! Why is he so happy?' She tried to brush it off as if it was nothing but something didn't allow her to. 'Why am I feeling threatened? He's Sasuke. And I'm here only to write my homework with him.' But still something worried her.

Sasuke came back holding two cups of coffee and handed one to her. She took it with a thanks and then said

"So…show me those math problems!" She grinned and stared at the boy expectantly.

"Erm… Wait." he dug inside his own backpack and pulled out his math textbook. "I just don't know how to solve this one" and he pointed. Sakura looked in the textbook but instead of a math problem she found words: **Will you hit me again if I do this now? **

"Eh?" she stared in confusion but then a hand lifted her chin and she felt soft lips pressing against her own. Sasuke had kissed her! And gently too! His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Sakura, too shocked to realize what she was doing, opened her mouth to great his hungry tongue. The kiss was passionate yet still gentle. Sasuke's hand slipped under Sakura's shirt while his other hand rested on her waist.

Suddenly the girl realized something. 'Empty house. Sasuke. Me. Alone! WTF? Is that his hand on my…? SHIT!'

SLAP!

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT! YOU NEVER INTENDED TO STUDY! YOU ONLY WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTEGE OF ME WHILE I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION! " Another slap. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO AFTER THAT HUH?" Punch "PIG!" she grabbed her things and headed for the exit but a hand on her shoulder prevented her.

The raven-haired teen turned her around and slammed her to the nearest wall, trapping her with one hand holding both of hers a little above her head and the other lay on the side of her head.

"I really didn't intend to do anything that dirty! Even if you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the only girl with such unique character! Why are you so angry? This time you let me kiss you! I didn't force you! Why is it so hard to believe that I like you? Can't you fucking see it! How much time does it have to pass before it goes through your thick head? "

She just stared at him as though he had grown another head. He let go of her wrists since she wasn't struggling anymore and placed his hand on the other side of her head. He leaned forward and whispered in a desperate voice resting his head on her shoulder.

"I really, really like you. Maybe it's more than just that but I can't tell… I never felt like that before." He looked at the girl and gently removed a strand of pink hair and put it behind her ear. She blushed and he smirked.

"Well… I…I kind of…erm…" she took a deep breath before continuing "I kind of like you too"

At this he grinned and hugged her and nuzzled her neck earning him a light giggle from the girl. He smirked and couldn't help but kiss her again.

And this day will be remembered as the day Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest playboy here, had been tamed by the pink-haired cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura.

**_THE END_**


End file.
